


Ennui

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Boredom, Characters Playing Pokemon, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Metafiction, Personality Quiz, Pokemon, Random & Short, Shout-outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Steven finds a way to kill time.





	Ennui

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, here's a genuine tip if you're bored during the hiatuses (like me); try to find something else fun to keep your mind occupied with instead!

It was 12 PM. Steven lay flat on his bed, staring into space. There was absolutely nothing to do. And _Crying Breakfast Friends_ had been on hiatus with radio silence for almost half a year by now, so there was nothing in particular he could watch on TV.

The boredom was agonizing. The boredom was maddening. The boredom was just excruciating!

He needed something entertaining to do _now_ , or else he would go completely insane!

Let's see, what else did he like besides _Crying Breakfast Friends!_? Come on, there had to be SOMETHING... yeah, video games! He liked playing all sorts of video games! And he had a special place in his heart for games to play on Nintendo platforms.

Not really in the mood for his Gamecube, he took out his trusty Nintendo 3DS, turned the system on, and went on the eShop. Alas, everything was too new and/or way too overpriced. He began muddling around with various keywords in the search bar until he came across a very unique game: _Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon_.

The _Mystery Dungeon_ games, in a sense, were kind of like _CBF!_ ; the characters were adorable, the stories were engaging, and you would've had cried so many tears by the endings. Those are the reasons why Steven loved them.

Anyway, it had been ages ever since Steven had last played a _Mystery Dungeon_ game; the one that had came out a few years beforehand was... not very well-received among the critics and audience, so he didn't really bother. Out of interest, he eventually made the decision to buy and download the game onto his handheld system. A long time later, all the blocks of the game were safely inside the SD card. Without hesitation, he booted it up, and was landed onto the title screen. Triumphant music was playing the whole time.

After taking in the sights, he pressed the 'A' button, and a message in text appeared on the top screen: _Finally!_ the game 'spoke'. _I finally found you! I came here just to find you, you know?_

"You did, huh?" Steven said to nobody in particular.

 _Please come... and lend us your strength!_ the mysterious character 'said'. Then, the screen went dark before a different message popped up:

 _Keep touching the lower screen!_ the game instructed.

Steven did as he was told, and he kept pressing the tip of his stylus against the touch screen.

_The power is gathering! Here it comes!_

Steven held the touch for just a bit longer until the screen went white.

_We're going! To the Pokémon world!_

Now Steven was really excited! What things awaited him?

_The path of light is the link between two worlds... Complete the following prompts with an honest and open heart._

Right! The personality quiz! Steven always loved those. Even though he felt bad for cheating, there was just something endearing about doing them over and over again until he got the starter Pokémon he wanted.

_Awaken the true Pokémon form that slumbers within you!_

Steven prepared himself to answer the series of questions.

The first question was:

_A nerve-racking first day at school! You want to make friends with someone you just met. What do you do?_

The answers to that question were:

 _Turn to them and introduce yourself._ , or:

_Wait nervously for them to talk to you._

Naturally, Steven chose the first option; he was always a very sunny and open person.

The second question was:

_Disaster strikes! You've lost your wallet! Now what are you going to do?_

The answers to that question were:

 _Calm down and retrace your steps._ , or:

_Tear the place apart in a frantic search._

Knowing himself, he chose the second option. In fact, pretty much everyone he ever spoke to with the possible exception of Garnet would lose their minds if they ever lost an important object around the house.

The third question was:

_They start selling a new kind of pastry at your favorite bakery..._

The answers to that question were:

 _You try the new variety without hesitation!_ , or:

_You stick with your regular favorite._

Steven always loved to try new things and change up routines, so he chose the first option.

The fourth question was:

_You've been hiking up a mountain for two hours but still haven't reached the peak..._

The answers to that question were:

 _You pump yourself up for one last push!_ , or:

_You give up on it and head home._

Hey, if he could get through to somebody like White Diamond, climbing mountains were pretty much small potatoes! Steven chose option 1.

The fifth question was:

_All right! Dinnertime at last! You're starving, and you can hardly think about anything else except the chance to eat..._

The answers to that question were:

 _You wait until everyone is ready to start._ , or:

_You start eating as soon as you have your food._

This question was a bit trickier. While he loved food, he at least had more table manners than Amethyst ever did. Choice 1, it was, then!

The sixth question was:

_A wizard appears before you! He says he'll transform you into anything! What would you want to be?_

The answers to that question were:

 _A cute little critter, beloved by all!_ , or:

 _A cold-blooded reptile with strength._ , or:

 _A freewheeling bird that wings across the sky!_ , or:

_A wild beast that is one with nature._

Steven inhale-hissed. What a difficult decision! After ruling out the reptile and the bird, he eventually settled upon the cute little critter. He couldn't deny; he was already beloved by all he knew!

The seventh question was:

_All right! Vacation time at last! What kind of music fits your mood?_

The answers to that question were:

 _Feelin' cool, so it's time for some jazz!_ , or:

 _I wanna dance and sing to some pop music!_ , or:

 _Getting excited! Time to samba!_ , or:

_Gotta get moving with some EDM!_

After some thinking over it, Steven chose the fourth option, EDM.

The eighth and final question was:

_What would be the best word to describe your partner?_

The answers to that question were:

 _Cool!_ , or:

_Cute. ♪_

Steven usually preferred a cute partner, so he chose that option.

Finally, he was done with all the requirements for making his characters. The game outlined his personality quiz results:

_You're good natured and easygoing. But don't you feel nervous sometimes?_

"Wow, you have NO idea!" chuckled Steven.

_That unique personality sets those around you at ease._

"That sure is nice."

_As good natured as you are, you must be..._

Steven waited for the results with bated breath. Finally, the reveal popped up:

_Just like Pikachu!_

Pikachu! His eyes turned to stars. So adorable! You were never too old for the classic Pokémon Pikachu!

After giving his player character a name, the game got ready to reveal his partner.

_And the partner who will stick with you through thick and thin on this adventure..._

Steven hoped that he got a great partner! Finally, he was shown his outcome:

_How cute. ♪ It's Riolu!_

In various ways, Riolu reminded him of his best friend Connie! Steven wasn't disappointed with either of the results!

After naming his partner, the game wanted to confirm the characters. _Are you satisfied with these two Pokémon?_

Steven chose "Yes".

_Then it is time for us to go... to the world where Pokémon await! Your grand adventure is about to begin!_

Steven sat back, relaxed, and let the storyline play out...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
